Medical devices used in emergency medical service (EMS) applications or emergency response situations, for example, defibrillators, are typically complex and expensive. The presence and/or locations of such devices are typically tracked and inventoried manually (for example, verbally or via an electronic log). Thus, it may be cumbersome to efficiently track and locate medical devices in certain situations, such as mass casualty situations.
Further, medical devices can include wireless data transceivers to transmit medical information for storage in a remote medical database. However, some designs lack relatively long-range communication components (such as cellular or Wi-Fi transceivers) and in some situations, such as mass casualty situations, relatively long-range communication methods may be unavailable. In these cases, some medical devices may turn to relatively short-range, device-to-device communication methods (such as near-field communications (NFC), Bluetooth, and the like) to transmit information.